drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Mehrin Mahrvon
Mehrin Mahrvon Handle: Quibby Name: Mehrin Mahrvon Age: Joined at 25, now 31 Height: 6′3″ Weight: 275 lbs. Hair: Dusty blond Eyes: Brown Weapons: Primary- flamberge Secondary- bullwhip Division: Former Infantry, former Commander, now freelancer WS: 20 Mehrin was born to unknown parents of an unknown nation. He stands 6′3″and weighs 275 pounds, mostly forge-built, battle-hardened muscle. He has short-cropped, dusty blonde hair and brown eyes. His face appears older than his 28 years because of years on the road and the torment of such a life; the knife scar running across his left eye from scalp to upper jaw doesn’t help. He dresses in black, mostly leather: black, wide-brimmed hat, black cloak, black vest, black breeches, black boots. On his back, Mehrin carries an oversized claymore that sticks from a slit in his cloak. On his belt, he carries a sixteen-foot bullwhip, once his primary weapon. Bio: A shepherd’s family in eastern Andor woke up to a heavy pounding on their front door. The shepherd was the first to the door, bow drawn and ready for anything… or so he thought. What he wasn’t prepared to see was a baby boy, abandoned by someone and left with nothing but a name on a sheet of paper, “Mehrin.” It was the shepherd’s intention to bring the boy to the village Wisdom, who would see to him, but his wife saw the child, and the rest was history. Mehrin grew up tending to the sheep with his adopted father, who taught him how to survive off the land, as well as the use of the bullwhip. He was never a very popular individual, and it eventually led to him leaving his home at the age of 17, leaving behind the family’s name of Mahrvon as well. Mehrin lived on the road, working many jobs. He started as a strongarm in a tavern in a small village in Illian, where he learned to avoid the business end of a knife… the hard way. He was apprenticed to a blacksmith until his 24th year in Lugard, a skilled man who was well trained as a swordsmith as well. When the man was bought out, he couldn’t afford to pay Mehrin for his work, so in lieu of money, the man gave Mehrin a claymore that he had made for a man who didn’t want to pay for it. The sword was first used that very night, when Mehrin killed the man who had just killed the blacksmith. From there, Mehrin worked for a leather tanner in the city of Tear, where he made most of his clothing and his bullwhip. After leaving Tear because of a man with a broken arm (caused by Mehrin, of couse), Mehrin went north, never staying anywhere for long. One night, as he was camping, Mehrin heard noises, music and laughter, from somewhere nearby. He hadn’t seen any villages, so he didn’t know of the army in the area. In a foolish moment, Mehrin moved toward the sounds, breaking sticks and otherwise generating a lot of sound. As he neared a clearing, the touch of cold steel brought him to a halt. Ten soldiers in military uniform had all manner of weaponry either pointing at him or touching him. Mehrin could see that he wasn’t exactly welcome, but something suddenly caught his eye: a banner that had been dead for ages. A banner of legend. Mehrin quickly found an excuse. “Hello, my name is Mehrin…” Mehrin hadn’t gone by any last name since he left the farm, so he had to think fast. “…Deathwatch, and I’m here to join the Band.” Mehrin had joined just in time to follow the Band to Bandar Eban to fight the Seanchan. He gained rank quickly, soon becoming a Sergeant. During this time, he fell in love with a private named Anya Tarin Winter, who would later disappear at the battle of Emond’s Field. Soon after he met Anya, Mehrin was once again promoted. It didn’t take him long to reach the rank of Captain General of the Infantry. It was during recovery from a wound given by a Myrddraal that the commanding officer of the Band, Drea Raylin, suddenly disappeared. He wasn’t even out of the coma induced by the Fade’s sword, but when he came to, Mehrin learned that he had been named as the Band’s newest commander. He passed out again. The job of commander wasn’t as easy as Mehrin had suspected, and the Battle at Emond’s Field was proof enough of that for Mehrin. Not only did the Band suffer casualties that were unnecessary, he lost Anya in that battle. That memory would affect the next several years of his life. Under his command, though, the Band did prosper. Construction of a new Citadel got underway, and the Band had a home. Mehrin also signed into effect the brawling atmosphere of the Red Trench, though he didn’t really read the paperwork involved with it. The Citadel walls weren’t even up before the Band received a call for aid from Cairhien to drive away a sieging force of Aiel. The Band made it to the site in record time, but due to being massively outnumbered with no hope for victory, Mehrin was forced to ally with the last person he ever wished to align with: the Dragon Reborn. It was a decision that Mehrin knew would come back to haunt him, and it didn’t fail to do so. After the battle, the Band of the Red Hand allied with the Black Tower, providing them with more mobility than had been previously possible. It wasn’t a decision that Mehrin made lightly. Of course, there was no such thing as a peaceful moment in the Band, and soon after the alliance was made, the Band received word that dopplegangers of themselves were attacking the already-troubled town of Emond’s Field. Once again, the Band raced to the scene, taking themselves by surprise and eliminating the entire force. All of these things, however, had extracted a terrible price on Mehrin. Never given time to grieve properly, Mehrin slipped deeper and deeper into dark moods, and his depressions increased his already-remarked appetite for alcohol. It appeared that the Band’s Commander was going to drink himself to death. Only two things saved him from that fate. Drea, the Commander of the Band before him, suddenly returned, having been captured by unknown forces. It was her who “encouraged” him to give up the bottle, but his daughter’s arrival made Mehrin keep to his efforts. Renalie Malon, the daughter of a romantic interlude in Lugard, seemed to bring a spark of life back to Mehrin. Despite the tension between her and Drea, the two eventually seemed to get along, maybe resulting in the growing romantic interest between Mehrin and Drea. For a time, Mehrin was actually happy. And then it all left in one night. A twin brother, Ayrik Drayven, suddenly seemed to step out of the shadows. He was a channeler of the Shadow, a Dreadlord, and in an act of sadistic treachery, he spirited away Renalie in the night, leaving an ambiguous note that suggested that she could either be alive or dead. Faced with the choice of staying with the Band and forsaking his daughter or seeking his daughter and forsaking the Band, Mehrin didn’t even have to think. The same day, he turned in his resignation from the Band of the Red Hand, setting out with Drea to find his daughter. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios